Talk:Genesis Mörder
yeah i got a problem we got a serious fag outbreak in hill 7 i need help.-silver No problem. ~Gєηєѕιѕ "Hey." Vane lifted up his goggles, revealing hazy cobalt eyes, and leaned back against a wall with a lazy smile. A small steampunk dragon scrambled up his back and leaned its chin on his shoulder, flapping small bronzed wings about curiously. "I saw you when I was negotiating with Aquila, but I never got your name." He laughed lightly, brushing a hand through his inky black hair. "So I guess that's what I'm here for, pure curiosity." A playful expression flashed across his eyes as he raised a finger to his lips. "Even though I'm not supposed to be here." --Mercedes Vane *She simply looked at him, gaze steady, and kept the silence for awhile, analyzing each word with caution and depth, before finally speaking* My name is Genesis. Some people, of course, know me by other names ... other stories ... He slid his hands into his pockets with a casual air, the dragon on his shoulder emitting a soft, beastial purr. "It's a pleasure, Genesis." The pirate replied smoothly, fingering the single golden dubloon he kept in his pockets. "Other names, eh? I know the feeling." He glanced up at the sky briefly with a wistful expression. "The Brethren Court calls me Stormbreaker." --Mercedes Vane I see. *She relaxed slightly, but stayed in a rather formal pose, stifling the energy of fire coursing through her veins, though ready to fight back at any given moment* My Team calls me Renke. "Renke," He repeated in a nonchalant manner, brushing a bit of dust from his left sleeve. "It's a nice name." After a bit of consideration, he adds, "By 'team', you don't, by any chance, mean Team Macht, do you?" --Mercedes Vane A trickle of mixed caution and fear made it's way down her form, and she told herself to keep wary in this situation. She flinched slightly, hands moving for the pistol to protect herself, but deciding against it, having been shot only days before for attempting something so bold. Her death hound Sterben suddenly backed up, whining. Renke gave an internal sigh, then, spoke. "I ... yes. Team Macht." ~Renke Thorin dropped down from the trees as he raised his eyebrows. "Well, well well. Look who's not supposed to be here." His keen eyes flickered over to Renke and her death hound, seemingly passing through them. "And the one who tried to kill Dapple. Renke, was it?" He sat down on a moss-covered log as the iridescent green phoenix on his shoulder chattered in disapproval. Renke shook slightly, trying hard to mask the soft chuckle that fought to escape her. "Mister ... Thorin, was it? Yes. Mister Thorin, sir, if you believe I was trying to harm Dapple, then you are indeed mistaken. I had no intention whatsoever to harm anyone, I was simply holding the gun for my own security, being overwhelmed by the appearance of so many characters at a time." She smiled subtly, then turned back to Mercedes. "Before you leave, sir, I would like to finish the conversation ...?" ~Renke Odd, he thought, watching the hellhound back up. Opening his mouth to reply, he suddenly bit back a sheepish smile at the elf's words, mischeif briefly alight in his eyes. "I couldn't resist." The pirate admitted, still ever so lax in his stance. "Though it won't do much harm to stay a little while longer," He added, looking back over at Genesis. "If it isn't too much, tell me about them, your team." --Mercedes Vane She analyzed the situation again, but decided to tell anyways, seeing that Team Macht was already an open brochure. Her green eyes turned a cold copper, then an icy neon blue, and stayed that way, pulsing with a dangerous, static light. "Team Macht ... there's seven of us at the moment ... at first our mission was to seek revenge against ... " She lowered her voice significantly, and said under her breath, almost inaudibly, "Nocturnal, the leader of the LL." She paused for effect. "Then, we went on a quest to dominate the chess board of FLAB3's political system ... and still are, though we're taking a safer approach. For now we lie low and play peacekeeper." (Like Canada XD) She paused again, unsure of what to say next. "Well ... every onde in awhile the Team goes to Eroberung, which is a competition testing skill, smarts, and endurance on our team mates to sharpen up, as well as crown new Deltas, which are kind of like a Senate, and a Deputy." She looked out to the snow that drifted by them. "It gets really cold on our turf sometimes ..." Renke smiled, then looked back at Mercedes. "Please ... call me Renke by the way. I'm not so comfortable with the name Genesis." ~Renke He raised an eyebrow curiously as her eyes switched through a series of colors. Emerald, copper, azure... it wasn't the Medusa, but he wondered at it anyways. The dragon on his shoulder emitted a soft purr in the fashion of several clock ticks, its glassy eyes focusing, listening intently to her words along with him. "Senate, Deputy..." Vane noted, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. "Reminiscent of an empire I once knew." His gaze followed hers, cobalt hues fixing upon the snow as it swirled in breezy eddies. A dissatisfied snort came from the clockwork automaton on his shoulder, and he held his left arm out for the dragon to scramble down. Its talons scratched at the bandages as it worked its way down, metallic plating sliding and folding up until it had become a set of goggles dangling in his palm. "Zvers doesn't like the cold much," He explained with an apologetic expression, fixing the goggles over his head. "And the flying conditions don't look too good..." His eyes flickered up at the gray eyes briefly. ''Ambrose would have a field day trying to keep the engines from freezing here... ''"I hope you don't mind my company for a while longer, Genesis." Vane added, a playful smile at his lips. --Mercedes Vane Renke nodded. "Please - stay. It's awful lonely out here ... the team is small and always out on patrol ..." She eyed briefly the steampunk dragon, then turned her attention back to Mercedes. "The flying conditions aren't the best, you're right - but, well, we have our ways of coping. Same with our naval equipments. You'd think there'd be no use for those, in a frozen, mountainous tundra ... but ... " She stopped herself from continuing. She was aware of her eyes turning an angry red color, her corneas now pulsing rubies against a pale complexion. "Anyways - you were talking about an empire?" ~Renke "Since the lady insists." Vane replied lightly, and brushed his fingers through his windswept inky hair, shaking a bit of snow out. But what, he wondered, an intrigued expression crossing his eyes- there was a reason for everything, and he'd keep that in mind. He eyed her gaze as they switched colors again: azure to crimson, if he'd kept track of this correctly. "Oh, the empire." His dragon-turned-goggles emitted another dissatisfied series of clicks, sharp noises against the soft sounds of the wintry air. "One could say Rome." He replied in an airy tone. "Maybe a bit like Dysenia as well." The pirate added after a moment's consideration, his tone casual as he searched through his pockets. --Mercedes Vane "I see." She replied with the same nonchalant tone, very aware of the new wall of caution that had built up between them. She guessed it had been inevitable - no one really trusted a girl they come across by random. By instinct, she mirrored his moves, brushing back her own red hair, causing the tips to turn a venemous looking silver, which spread like a wildfire, before fading and disappearing as gradually as it had come. ~Renke